


Meant to be

by Word_Architect



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Architect/pseuds/Word_Architect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A back story that gives light to Drift's early days in Rodion.  When times were tough and he was down and out.  One mech gave him a chance and gave him hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

The golden finish on Gasket, shone as he made his way through the crowded streets of Rodion. He carried two decent sized flasks of the purest energon he had had in quite some time. As always he was in a good mood, but hardly anyone could say they had seen him in a bad mood. 

Looking around cautiously, but careful enough to not draw attention on himself. He lifted the corner the sheet metal scrap that he and his mate, Drift used for a door. His optics adjusted quickly to the much more darkened room. “Drift?” 

A small form out of the corner moved, “G-Gasket?” The voice sounded so innocent and so beautiful to Gasket.

Finally Gasket’s optics adjusts to the dark room and he can see the beautiful white and grey mech standing in front of him. “I got a great deal! I didn’t think I was going to get much for the scrap I was turning in but we got ourselves some of the purest energon one could ask for!” As he spoke, his voice was laced with the familiar optimism that Drift had grown accustomed to. 

“Really? H-How? The scrap we had was barely enough to buy recycled energon”

“We were just lucky today. Seller took pity, I suppose…” Gasket chuckled as he sat down on the berth and motioned for Drift to join him. “How are you feeling today?”

Drift thought about it and smiled, a genuine and sincere smile, “Great, actually. Never felt this good before.”   
And that was the truth, it had been a month since Gasket saved Drift’s life and it took his body some time to heal from the damage and low energon levels. Why this stranger took him in was beyond Drift’s comprehension. After three weeks, Drift finally began to drop his defenses and open up to Gasket. And the past week they had shared, was one of the most amazing things Drift had ever felt.

Love was something the old buy mech had never felt before, love and worth. For some reason, reasons that Drift could not figure out, Gasket gave him both love and the feeling of worth, with no strings attached. For the very first time, Drift felt love, felt wanted and needed.

Drift sat down and on the berth next to you Gasket as he stretched back, reaching for two rusty cups. Using a little bit of water, Gasket swirled the cups with it and poured it onto the floor. He poured the blue liquid into the first cup and handed it to Drift with a smile. He then poured himself one too.

Both mechs sat quietly as they sipped the first few sips of the pure energon. The golden and onyx mech closed his optics as he tasted the energon and felt it as it moved down his esophageal tubing. Drift smiled as he watched Gasket take his sips and he let out a quiet moan as the energon ran smoothly down into his abdominal processors. 

Gasket opened his optics slowly, filled with confidence. “Drift?”

Smiling brightly the white and red mech looked over at his mate, “Yes?” 

“I know…. I know we have not known each other long and that you’ve been through a lot… I…” Gasket stopped, rethinking his words afraid to go any further, afraid that he would scare this perfect mech away.

Drift’s helm drooped as he automatically jumped to the worse possible conclusion. “This WAS too good to be true. Here it is… he wants to leave me… I’m too much of a burden… How could anyone love me anyways?” Drift thought to himself as he stood up, placing the cup on a makeshift table. 

Gasket’s optics widen as he watched the mech that he loved stand up, he could sense the dejected energy pulsing through Drift’s Electro Magnetic Field (EMF). “Where are you going?”

“You want me to leave. You finally came to your senses that I’m more work and trouble.” Drift’s words came out quietly, almost a whisper.

“What? No, no not at all Drift…” Gasket stood up, putting his drink down and reached for Drift’s servos, grabbing them and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I wanted to ask if you would bond with me.” Now it was Gasket’s voice that was nearly a whisper, “I was afraid that if I told you or asked you, you would leave. I can’t lose you Drift. But…but, I had to tell you. It’s been on my mind constantly.”

Drift looked up into Gasket’s optics surprised, his knees just about to buckle under his weight as Gasket opened up to him, revealing his true feelings. “I’m not worthy of your love, you deserve better. Not me…” 

Shaking his helm firmly, Gasket responded, “I don’t want anyone else, I want you. From the moment I saw you, I felt connected to you. I can’t explain it Drift but I feel like you and I were meant to be. You make me a better mech.” 

A mix of emotions flooded Drift. Part of him wanted to push Gasket away and run, to save him the pain of being with Drift. The other side of Drift felt absolute awe and adoration at the words being spoken to him, about him. All he could do was stand there, no words coming out. 

“I…I understand if you don’t want to. We can wait, I can wait, and I would wait for as long as you needed… I have something for you…” Gasket opens a small subspace pocket within his armor and pulls out a small vile.

“W-what is it?” Drift asked as he stared at the vile in Gasket’s servo. He knew that Gasket wouldn’t be giving him a drug, so what was it?

Smiling sheepishly he answered, “My innermost energon. I want you to have it. Even if we don’t bond, you will have a piece of me, for as long as you carry it.”

That was it, that was the final thing to tip Drift’s emotions. Warm tears ran down his face as he took the vial and examined it closely, trying to find the words to say. After much deliberation, Drift blurted out “L-Let’s bond! I only want you, forever. No one else, just you.” Drift, finally able to move threw himself around Gasket, holding him tightly.

Gasket immediately held his arms around Drift, squeezing and nuzzling against him. Both mech’s EMFs crackled with the purest of love and devotion. “When?”

“Now! Oh Gasket, let’s do it now, it’d be perfect!” Responded Drift happily, almost giddy-like. 

**********


End file.
